


Red String

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [97]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fever Dreams, Friendship/Love, Hallucinations, Psychological Horror, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Drosselmeyer's tale was never meant to be fulfilling. They were never supposed to be happy.





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot rewatch the ending of this anime series,,,,, I get so mad about it. Anyway this was highkey inspired by Junji Ito's comic about the red string of fate. Enjoy the gay! Comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated!

 

097\. Red String

*

Drosselmeyer's tale was never meant to be _fulfilling_. They were never supposed to be happy.

Rue feels herself slowly emerge from Princess Kraehe's ego, caught in a whirlwind of raven-black feathers, staring down at her lily-white wrist touched by Princess Tutu's delicate hand.

Two, exposed red lines sit upon her flesh.

_Red string._

No matter what she does, it doesn't _cut_.

Ever since the challenged version of a _pas de deux_ , Rue avoids Ahiru's friendly and engaging attention, treating her dismissively, gulping down her regret as the other girl frowns and sulks away.

The red string of fate develops more and more, as the days meld together, seemingly being sewn up through Rue's left arm and her torso.

_Itchy_.

Distracting, troublesome, horrid, to the point where Rue must feign an illness in her dormitory.

She begins to hear the terrible _red_ threads inside her own body, _unraveling_ , her tendons and veins slipping apart due to fate's reproach.

Rue wakes up, with every limb still in place and solid. She breathes heavily, muttering feebly as Ahiru regrasps her left wrist, using an opposite hand to dampen Rue's hot, sweaty brow with a cool cloth.

"You mustn't worry, Miss Rue…" she says bashfully. "I think the hallucinations are gone…"

Rue licks her lips, tasting medicine and bile. Her clamminess doesn't appear to repel the other girl dutifully watching over here, soothing her real ills.

" _Thank you…_ _Ahiru…_ "

She means it most sincerely, weakly laughing as Ahiru's ice blue eyes widen, her cheeks pinkening.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
